


Paint Them Black

by rlbelliboni



Series: Bucky's journal [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blurb, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Feels, CA:CW - Freeform, Drabbles, Emotionally Repressed, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Imagines, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Poetry, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, buckys journal, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni/pseuds/rlbelliboni
Summary: The one where being around SHIELD or HYDRA feels the same for Bucky and he just can't relax.





	Paint Them Black

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that you enjoy this little piece of writting and feedback is always appreciated!! thank you so much for reading it bye-bye!!

They told me to paint it all black,  
my past,  
my mistakes,  
the red star that stands proud on my arm.

I told them i couldn't just erase,  
i couldn't just pretend  
that i was dead and they got me from my grave.

They told me to forget,  
the gun shots,  
the murders,  
the cold blooded man i had resting behind my mask.

I told them i couldn't remember,  
i just couldn't deny that i've tried,  
that when i was forced to see you again,  
memories flooded my mind  
and i wanted to drop all out.  
But i just couldn't remember.

They told me to paint it all black,  
but i don't want to.  
Because i once grasped tight to a memory of some old days,  
when it was me saving you from them.  
I don't want to forget you,  
Because if you can see that i am more  
than my actions,  
why can't them try to understand that i'm not   
the man they want me to be?

They told me to forget,  
and they weren't the first ones.  
The only difference is that now  
they are using words,  
instead of putting me in the aim of their guns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thank you so much for reading, I love everyone that have taken a bit of time to come and read my works! Thank you from the bottom of my heart have a good night and never forget that you're all pure gold


End file.
